A Blossoming Romance For Suzie Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Suzie hears the news of a new community college student, who is he? Will this be a new romance? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The New Transfer Student Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** Author's note: This story is dedicated to Sara Jaye.**

** The New Transfer Student Part 1**

** One spring day in May at Winston Prep Academy, Suzie Chan was getting her science book out of her locker when Jordan Thomas stopped her.**

** "Suzie!" Jordan exclaimed, his heart rate quickening.**

** "What is it?" Suzie asked Jordan.**

** "Did you see the new transfer student?" Jordan asked Suzie once again out of breath.**

** "No," Suzie answered Jordan. "I didn't."**

** "Well," Jordan answered Suzie. "rumor has it... he goes to school on the college level of the building."**

_**A college student**_**, Suzie thought. **_**I wonder if Henry or Stanley know of the new guy**_**.**

** Suzie then walked into the science classroom with her science textbook in her hand.**


	2. The New Transfer Student Part 2

** The New Transfer Student Part 2**

** While in science class, all Suzie Chan could think about was the new transfer student at W.P.A.**

** On the community college level, Henry Chan and his class were beginning their lesson as their teacher introduced their new classmate.**

** "Everyone," the teacher said. "I would like to introduce you to Prince..."**

** "Hareem!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "Henry," Alexa Goldstein asked. "how do you know this guy?"**

** "I've known Prince Hareem for years." Henry answered Alexa.**

** It was at lunch time in the cafeteria as Suzie Chan was walking with her tray of sushi to sit with Alan, Jasmine, Tom, and an **_**extremely**_** heartbroken Anne at their usual lunch table.**

** Prince Hareem was caught by Suzie's eye.**

** "Hey," Suzie called. "Prince Hareem!"**

** Prince Hareem turned around with his own tray of food, "Yes?" he asked.**

** "Would you care to sit with us?" Suzie asked Prince Hareem.**

** "Hey Hareem," Henry called. "over here!"**

** "Sorry Suzie, I'm going sit with Henry." Prince Hareem said.**

** "Okay Prince Hareem," Suzie sighed. "I'll see you later."**

** Prince Hareem went to sit down with Henry while Suzie went to sit with Alan, Tom, Anne, and Jasmine.**

** Suzie could also see that Anne was holding a note from James within her right hand as she continued to sob bitterly.**


	3. The New Transfer Student Part 3

** The New Transfer Student Part 3 **

** "Anne," Suzie asked. "what's the matter?"**

** "JAMES WENT BACK TO AUSTRALIA!" Anne sobbed bitterly and furiously.**

** "I'm certain it'll only be..." Suzie began.**

** "NO SUZIE," Anne sobbed furiously. "YOU'RE WRONG! JAMES BROKE UP WITH ME IN **_**THIS**_** LETTER!"**

** "Are you sure that James broke up with you?" Alan asked Anne.**

** Anne handed Alan the letter so he could read it.**

** "This is **_**strange**_**!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "What is it?" Tom & Jasmine asked Alan in complete unison.**


	4. The Mysterious Letter

** The Mysterious Letter**

** "This does **_**not**_** look like the handwriting of our good friend, James Louis." Alan answered Jasmine & Tom.**

** "Let me see the letter Ali." Jasmine said.**

** Alan then handed the letter off to Jasmine.**

** "The letter is all yours Jasmine." Alan said.**

** Jasmine Knight took the letter from Alan's hand.**

** "I can't read this." Jasmine said to Alan.**

** "What?" Suzie asked Jasmine.**

** Prince Hareem and Henry & Stanley Chan came over to the table where Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, and Jasmine were sitting.**

** "I can't read this," Jasmine said to Suzie. "it's in some kind of code!"**

** "What sort of code?" Henry asked.**

** "I don't know exactly," Jasmine said. "but I'll be double certain to take this home with me."**

** "Why?" Alan asked Jasmine.**

** "Because my dad knows how to crack these tricky codes." Jasmine answered Alan.**


	5. A Code Cracked

**A Code Cracked**

**Over at the Chan clan's old residence that night, Jasmine Knight took the note that Anne had in her hand at lunch tha very afternoon.**

**"Dad?" Jasmine asked.**

**"Yes Jasmine?" Mr. Knight answered.**

**"Do you think you can crack this code for me?" Jasmine asked her father.**

**"Certainly." Mr. Knight said to Jasmine.**

**It took a little while to decode the letter but when it was **_**finally**_** decoded Mr. Knight read the message.**

**Mr. Knight: **_**Mr. & Mrs. Chan**_**,**

_**If you ever want to see James Louis alive again**_**, **_**you must deliver the sum of one billion dollars to me at the old warehouse by midnight**_**.**

_**Mr**_**. **_**Flynn**_**.**

**"Dad?" Jasmine asked.**

**"What is it?" Mr. Knight answered Jasmine.**

**"What should we do?" Jasmine asked her father.**

**The telephone rang. **

**"I'll get it," Mr. Knight said walking over to his desk. "it could be Mr. Chan."**


	6. Rescue Of James Louis

** Rescue Of James Louis**

** That night at the old warehouse, James Louis was bound and gagged in a cold cell.**

** "Sheila!" James shouted from his cell in a muffled voice.**

** "Foolish boy," Mr. Flynn said. "soon your time will come."**

** "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** GET AWAY WITH THIS!" James shouted furiously from his cell in a muffled voice.**

** Suddenly, the Chan & Knight families burst through the warehouse door. **

** "YOU LET MY BOYFRIEND GO RIGHT NOW, FLYNN!" Anne yelled furiously.**

** A fight was on the way and soon enough, Mr. Flynn was arrested for kidnapping.**

** Anne then untied and ungagged James from the bomb, then Alan & Jasmine deactivated the bomb with the help of Suzie & Prince Hareem.**

** At dinner that evening, Anne & Henry made veggie chilli con carne with garlic breadsticks.**

** After dinner, Suzie & Prince Hareem decided to watch a romantic comedy while the others were asleep in bed.**


End file.
